


in her kiss

by wrennette



Category: Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, cameo by not!alice, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: When Alice kisses Carlos goodbye, it turns out she's just contagious enough.
Relationships: Alice/Carlos Oliveira
Kudos: 12





	in her kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i've been cleaning out my drive, and found this mostly complete from uh.... 2011? so i did a low-effort polish and here we go.

There was something in Alice's kiss, something that let Carlos hold on. Something that, when he got to the gates, kept him from being quite dead yet. Oh, he was infected, he was certain he was infected, he could practically feel the T-virus coursing through his system, shifting his nature at a cellular level. But he was infected like Alice herself was infected. She had given him the antibodies he needed to survive. And like Alice, what didn't kill him - well, it made him a hell of a lot stronger. 

It meant he survived the explosion, disoriented, hurt and bleeding, but not dead. Not dead, and not undead either. He struggled up out of the heap as his vision cleared, ripping the dangerously infected apart with his bare hands. He was coated in their vile black blood, could smell the stench of their decomposing flesh. But he was living, and in his right mind. 

A chopper thudded away, and he scanned the flat horizon. There. Alice. He blasted a few of the undead on principle, and when he turned back, she was gone. It didn't take him long to discover the trench full of clones, and he boiled with anger. Alice. He was still disoriented, and it took him a little while to figure out the elevator and descend into the lower levels of the research center. When he did, he just stared in amazement.

The girl in the coat wasn't his Alice. She coughed to life, crystalline eyes clearing. Definitely not his Alice. She would have come up swinging. He rocked away from her just to be safe, not certain if he would ping as infected in her uncanny senses, or even if this version had the same uncanny senses his own Alice did. She blinked a few times, pulling the coat around herself. His Alice had been here, been and gone. That was the only explanation. Slowly he extended his hand. 

"I'm Carlos," he said and she took his hand. A quick look around confirmed that his Alice had come and gone, chasing after something big, something that might just be able to take her down. The longer she was awake, the stronger this Alice seemed to get. The more she seemed like _his_ Alice. It was a little unnerving, actually. But then they found the computer, and he watched as this copy, this clone, this _not_ Alice saved Alice's life. 

His Alice stopped short upon seeing him, her eyes widening. It was more emotion than he had seen from her in some time, disregarding the water in her eyes as they had kissed goodbye. He knew that physically, he looked unharmed. He looked in better shape than when they had said their goodbyes.

"Carlos?" She asked, and he nodded, carefully keeping his hands away from his holstered pistols. She gave a rough sob, then flung herself into his arms. She pressed her mouth to his roughly, and he kissed her back just as desperately, tasting every corner of her mouth.

"You were just contagious enough," he said roughly when they parted, and she snorted out a half-hysterical laugh. She looked past him then, at the copy wearing her coat. 

"Hi," she said carefully, and his Alice smiled. 

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him," his Alice said, and Carlos would have groused about not needing a minder if he wasn't so damn happy to see her. A few minutes more, and happiness at survival, at being reunited, shifted to steaming anger. There were endless upon endless copies of Alice, tranquil in their amniotic sacs, awaiting their time. His hackles raised, his newly enhanced senses pinging off all of them. They were all infected, all biologically the same as his Alice. He glanced over at her, and he could easily read her anger, her silent mask of vengeance. Time to go to war.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
